


Chatroom Sheneingans

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: Chatrooms and other disasters [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AroAce Maito Gai, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Nohara Rin, Chatting & Messaging, Demiromntic Uchiha Obito, Gay Hatake Kakashi, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Mitarashi Anko, Memes, Mental Health Issues, MtF Anko, Multi, Non-Binary Uchiha Obito, Other, Pansexual Uchiha Obito, Rin is the only responsable one, Teenage Drama, Trans Mitarashi Anko, but Fugaku and Mikoto are trying, idiots all of them, the Uchiha Clan as a whole isn't good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: The life of team Minato as seen through their groupchats!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato & Team Minato, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Team Minato & Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Chatrooms and other disasters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574047
Comments: 36
Kudos: 105





	1. The start of All

**Author's Note:**

> Minato → WhyAreYouLikeThis  
> Rin → Regrets  
> Obito → Done With This Shit  
> Kakashi → Furry

**_Nohara Rin_ ** _ added  _ **_Uchiha Obito_ ** _ ,  _ **_Hatake Kakashi_ ** _ and  _ **_Namikaze Minato_ ** _ to the chat _

**_Nohara Rin_ ** _ named the chat  _ **_Team Minato_ **

**Nohara Rin:** Hi guys! 

**Nohara Rin:** I made this group to help with meetings and missions.

**Nohara Rin:** _looking at you Obito_

**Uchiha Obito:** I

**Uchiha Obito:** I came here to have a good time but I'm honestly feeling attacked right now.

**Hatake Kakashi:** idiot

**Uchiha Obito:**

**Uchiha Obito:** _ I came here to have a good time but I'm honestly feeling attacked right now. _

**Hatake Kakashi:** GOOD

**Namikaze Minato:** _ Kids _

**Namikaze Minato:** play nice

**Uchiha Obito:** sorry sensei

**Hatake Kakashi:** sorry sensei

**Nohara Rin:** can you two go five minutes without arguing?

**Uchiha Obito:** no

**Hatake Kakashi:** no

**Namikaze Minato:** *deep sigh*

* * *

**_Uchiha Obito_ ** _ changed  _ **_Hatake Kakashi_ ** _ 's name to  _ **_Furry_ **

**Furry:** ....I'm going to kill you.

**Uchiha Obito:** thanks

**Furry:**

**Furry:** should I be concerned?

**Uchiha Obito:** can you actually feel concerned?

**Furry:** rUDE

**Nohara Rin:** boys please

**Furry:** he started it

**Uchiha Obito:** you did

**Furry:** did not

**Uchiha Obito:** did too

**Furry:** did not

**Uchiha Obito:** did too

**Furry:** did not

**Uchiha Obito:** did too

**Nohara Rin:** _ BOYS _

* * *

**_Namikaze Minato_ ** _ changed  _ **_Namikaze Minato_ ** _ 's name to  _ **_WhyAreYouLikeThis_ **

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** Why are you like this?

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** why do you always have to argue?

**Furry:** Obito started it. He changed my name and he’s constantly challenging me for things…. Sometimes he’s even worse than Gai?? plus he never shuts up and he’s annoying.

**Uchiha Obito:**

**Uchiha Obito:** I can feel the love here

**Furry:** no, but seriously, why are you always trying to fight me or challenge me at something, leave me alone

**Uchiha Obito:** okay, first of all, fuck you

**Uchiha Obito:** secondly:

**Uchiha Obito:** _some people??_

**Uchiha Obito:** _ challenge the ones they love???? _

**Uchiha Obito:** _to cope??????_

**Furry:**

**Furry:** oh

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** oh

**Nohara Rin:** oh

* * *

**Nohara Rin:** ...wAIT A MOMENT

**Nohara Rin:** OBITO

**Nohara Rin:** DOES THAT MEAN

**Nohara Rin:** _YOU_ ** _L O V E_** _KAKASHI?!?!_

**Furry:** Rin, don’t be ridiculous

**Furry:** Obito and I always argue, how can he….like….me that way?

**Furry:** we aren’t even friends

**Furry:** right Obito?

**Uchiha Obito:**

**Furry:**

**Uchiha Obito:**

**Furry:** Obito?

**Nohara Rin:**

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:**

**Uchiha Obito:** I don’t

**Furry:** see-

**_Uchiha Obito_ ** _ went offline _

* * *

**_Uchiha Obito → Nohara Rin_ **

**Uchiha Obito:** DON’T

**Uchiha Obito:** EXPOSE ME

**Nohara Rin:** wait…. OMG

**Nohara Rin:** YOU ACTUALLY LIKE KAKASHI?? YOU DO??

**_Uchiha Obito_ ** _ went offline _

**Nohara Rin:** DON’T GO OFFLINE GODDAMNIT

* * *

**_Nohara Rin → Uchiha Obito_ **

**Nohara Rin:** Obito are you okay?

**Nohara Rin:** you are never this late

**Nohara Rin** : Obito?

* * *

**_Team Minato_ ** _ chat _

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** Obito, you okay? You are a lot more late than usual

**Furry:** hurry up idiot. it’s boring

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** if you aren’t here in 10 minutes, I’m coming looking for you

**Uchiha Obito:** !!

**Uchiha Obito:** OMG SORRY

**Uchiha Obito:** GIMME FIVE MINS AND I’M THERE

**Nohara Rin:** oh thank God

**Nohara Rin:** We were getting seriously worried

**Furry:**

**Furry:** ‘we’

**Nohara Rin:** Kakashi you were fussing

**Furry:** I wasn’t

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** You were

**Furry:** SENSEI

**Furry:** I WASN’T

**Nohara Rin:** whatever helps you sleep at night Kakashi

* * *

**Uchiha Obito:** okay, I’m shook.

**Furry:** ?

**Nohara Rin:** what happened?

**Uchiha Obito:** so, most times after training I generally go bothering Anko

**Uchiha Obito:** and with Anko there’s usually Orochimaru

**Uchiha Obito:** only, today there were even Jiraiya and Tsunade??

**Uchiha Obito:** so Anko and I were chilling and eating dango and then Oro goes   
Oro: as a scientist with low pay and lack of sleep, my favourite words are free and cancelled

**Uchiha Obito:** then Tsunade, in the deadest tone I’ve ever heard   
Tsunade: free pizza is cancelled

**Uchiha Obito:** And Jiraiya looked so fucking betrayed and   
Jiraiya: why would you even say something like that

**Uchiha Obito:** long story short they found out about this place where you pay like 20 Ryo and you get to eat as many pizza as you can so me and Anko are currently eating a shit ton of pizza with the Sannin and we’re hearing a lot of gossip

**Nohara Rin:** _Obito_

**Uchiha Obito:** yes, I’ll ask Tsunade if she can train you

**Nohara Rin:** good boi

**Furry:** how many pizza?

**Uchiha Obito:** I’m, like, eating my fourth?

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** _ please try not to eat too much, Kushina will kill me if one of you gets ill _

* * *

**_Uchiha Obito_ ** _ changed  _ **_Uchiha Obito'_ ** _ s name to  _ **_Done With This Shit_ **

**Done With This Shit:** hello darkness my old friend, I come here to die

**Done With This Shit:** may the sweet release of death take me away from this cruel fucking world

**Nohara Rin:**

**Nohara Rin:** Obito are you okay?!?!?!

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** Obito????

**Furry:** well, this is a first

**Done With This Shit:**

**Done With This Shit:** _fuck_

**Done With This Shit:** nvm wrong chat

**Done With This Shit:** oops

**Nohara Rin:** I know I'm going to regret it, but what the hell where you talking about in that other chat??

**Done With This Shit:** .....

**Done With This Shit:** we mostly talk about the fucked up world we live in and how death is probably going to be the only way we could finally find peace

**Furry:**

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:**

**Nohara Rin:**

**_Nohara Rin_ ** _ changed  _ **_Nohara Rin_ ** _ 's name to  _ **_Regrets_ **

**Done With This Shit:** _ rude _


	2. Fanfiction will kill you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatrooms names:
> 
> Minato → WhyAreYouLikeThis  
> Rin → Regrets  
> Obito → Done With This Shit  
> Kakashi → Furry  
> -  
> Anko → Snek  
> Gai → YOUTH!!  
> Kurenai → I'm gonna stab a bitch

**_We Are All Crazy Here_ ** _chat_

**Done With This Shit:** so, I might have accidentally sent a message meant for you guys to my team's chat

**Snek:** good job

**YOUTH!!:** THAT'S NOT VERY YOUTHFUL OF YOU OBITO

**Done With This Shit:** I'm feeling attacked right now.

**Done With This Shit:** it was a genuine mistake

**Done With This Shit:** plus I didn't tell them what exactly do we talk about in this chat

**Snek:** good

**Snek:** what did you tell them tho?

**I'm gonna stab a bitch:** Obito you should be more careful

**Done With This Shit:** I told them that 'we mostly talk about the fucked up world we live in and how death is probably going to be the only way we could finally find peace'

**Done With This Shit:** and hello Kurenai

**I'm gonna stab a bitch:** hi! isn't that just you though?

**Snek:** Obito, you depressed fucker

**YOUTH!!:** HE IS.

**YOUTH!!:** NOT WRONG THO.

**Snek:**

**I'm gonna stab a bitch:**

**Snek:** shit, you're right

**I'm gonna stab a bitch:** you're right but you shouldn't say it

**Done With This Shit:** I feel appreciated

**Snek:** well, you _are_ right

**Snek:** we live in a fucked up world and death is probably going to be the only way we could finally find peace

* * *

**_Team Minato_ ** _chat_

**Done With This Shit:** Me on a date: So who’s your favourite serial killer?

**Done With This Shit:** me: why the fuck am i so tired all the time?   
me: *reads gay fanfiction at 2 AM*

**Regrets:** OBITO????

**Done With This Shit:** oh fuCK NOT AGAIN

**Furry:** why do you read

**Furry:** gay fanfiction at 2 AM????

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** _is that why you're always late_

**Done With This Shit:** Everyone: has their life together, going out on weekends, has friends, has the latest clothes, has a good job, nice house, owns a dog. **Me:** has crippling anxiety, ugly, cries over life in general.

**Furry:**

**Regrets:**

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:**

**Done With This Shit:**

**Done With This Shit:** _why is this happening_

**Done With This Shit:** btw sensei, I'm not late bc of that. also, who the fuck needs sleep when you have no parental control and vodka ;)

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** obiTO NO

**Regrets:** shouldn't you live with an adult or something????

**Furry:** Rin, are you going to ignore the gay fanfiction thing?

**Furry:** or, the serial killer one?

**Done With This Shit:** Rin reads the fanfictions too

**Regrets:**

**Regrets:** _R U N_

**Done With This Shit:**

**Done With This Shit:** fUCK

* * *

**_We are all Crazy here_ ** _chat_

**Snek:** ....was I the only one that saw Obito running like a madman

**Snek:** away from Rin????

**I'm gonna go stab a bitch:** nope

**I'm gonna go stab a bitch:** I saw it too ^^

**YOUTH!!:** THAT'S YOUTHFULLY WORRYING

**Snek:** o shit you rite

**I'm gonna stab a bitch:** Anko, your spelling

**Snek:** meh

* * *

**_Furry_ ** _→_ **_Done With This Shit_ **

**Furry:** what do you mean

**Furry:** Rin

**Furry:** reads fanfiction

**Furry:** ???????????

**Done With This Shit** : i mebab she doebj srved fanfictokn

**Furry:** write like a normal human being

**Done With This Shit:** i'm truynhg to luve here!!!!!!111

**Furry:** *deep sigh*

**Done With This Shit:** you are fucking rude

**Done With This Shit:** I barely managed to escape from Rin's fury

**Done With This Shit:** excuse me if I made typos

**Done With This Shit:** asshole

**Done With This Shit:** and anyway, Rin doesn't just read fanfiction

**Done With This Shit:** she writes it too

**Furry:** ....

**Furry:** I know I'm going to regret it

**Furry:** but what does she write?

**Done With This Shit:**

**Done With This Shit:** her username is 'SOS_Mutual Pining'

**Done With This Shit:** if she asks

**Done With This Shit:** I didn't tell you

**Done With This Shit:** got it?

**Furry:** ....fine 

* * *

**_We are all Crazy here_ ** _chat_

**Done With This Shit:** so

**Done With This Shit:** Kakashi asked me for Rin's fanfictions

**Done With This Shit:** can't wait for his reaction

**Snek:** HOLY SHIT THAT'S GLORIOUS

**YOUTH!!:** THIS IS YOUTHFULLY FUNNY

**I'm gonna stab a bitch:** ....I'm going to record his reaction

**I'm gonna stab a bitch:** where are you?

**Done With This Shit:** training ground 7

**Done With This Shit:** you better share Kurenai

* * *

**_Team Minato_ ** _chat_

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** why is Kakashi screaming into the void?

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** now he stopped screaming and he's looking at his phone

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** ....  **@Done With This Shit** what did you do

**Done With This Shit:** why are you assuming it's my fault???

**Done With This Shit** : sensei I'm wounded

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** Kakashi screamed 'Obito what the fuck' while he was looking at his phone and then he kept screaming.

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** all of this without once moving his eyes away from whatever he was looking at on his phone.

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** so, what did you do?????? 

* * *

**_We are all Crazy here_ ** _chat_

**I'm gonna stab a bitch:** [audio mp3 (2:35 min)]

**I'm gonna stab a bitch:** Kakashi is screaming

**Snek:** I wonder which one he's reading

**Snek:** I wonder if he found the ObiKaka

**Snek:** or the _P O R N_

**YOUTH!!:** THE OBIKAKA IS VERY GOOD

**YOUTH!!:** RIN IS A YOUTHFULL AUTHOR

**Done With This Shit:** yoU GUYS READ THAT????

**Done With This Shit:** I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO NOT READ THOSE

**Done With This Shit:** _WHAT THE FUCK GUYS_

**Snek:** the ObiKaka is good

**I'm gonna stab a bitch:** those are fluffy Obito

**Done With This Shit:** it's fanfiction about me and Kakashi

**Done With This Shit:** written by _RIN_

**Done With This Shit:** and wE HAVE SEX WITH EACH OTHER IN ALMOST ALL OF OUR PAIRING'S STORIES

**Done With This Shit:** WHY DO WE EVEN HAVE OUR OWN PAIRING

**Snek:** ask Kakashi which one he's reading

**I'm gonna stab a bitch:** please do

**YOUTH!!:** DO IT

**Done With This Shit:**

**Done With This Shit:** fine

* * *

**_Done With This Shit → Furry_ **

**Done With This Shit:** which one are you reading?

**Furry:** WHAT THE FUCK

**Done With This Shit:** okay, that's fair

**Done With This Shit:** but which one are you reading?

**Furry:** WHAT THE FUCK IS _OBIKAKA_???????

**Furry:** WHY IS OBIKAKA EVEN A THING????????

**Furry:** _WHY IS IT SO POPULAR???????????_

**Furry:** WHY DOES RIN WRITE ABOUT IT??????

**Done With This Shit:**

**Done With This Shit:** to answer your questions,

**Done With This Shit:** ObiKaka is a pairing, or a type of relationship, generally romantic, that involves me and you

**Done With This Shit:** for future reference ObiKaka = Obito/Kakashi

**Furry:** what

**Done With This Shit:** It's a thing because apparently our rl dynamic is 'attractive' and a lot of people ship us romantically

**Done With This Shit:** It's popular because the pairing won a lot of contests and then more people started writing about it

**Furry:** wHAT

**Done With This Shit:** and Rin started the ObiKaka fiction so

**Furry:** eXCUSE ME WHAT

**Done With This Shit:** which one are you reading

**Furry:** how can you be so calm

**Furry:** _why_ are you so calm

**Done With This Shit:** I've read and wrote worse

**Furry:** _what_

**Done With This Shit:** which one are you reading

* * *

**_Team Minato_ ** _chat_

**Furry:** Rin why

**Regrets:** ??????

**Furry:** _Why_

**Done With This Shit:** Kakashi you are overreacting

**Furry:** _why_

**Regrets:** Obito what happened

**Done With This Shit:** Kakashi found out about fanfiction

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** what

**Regrets:** oh

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** what is fanfiction

**Done With This Shit:** nobody tell him

**Regrets:** agreed

**Furry:** agreed

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** should I worry?

**Furry:** NO

**Regrets:** nope ^^

**Done With This Shit:** absolutely not ;)

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** ....

**Regrets:** btw Obito,

**Regrets:** your MinaKushi fic better be updated soon

**Done With This Shit:** Kakashi also knows about ObiKaka

**Regrets:**

**Regrets:** _f u c k_


	3. Ah, mental stability. My old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatrooms names:
> 
> Minato → WhyAreYouLikeThis  
> Rin → Regrets  
> Obito → Done With This Shit → Mad Banquet of DARKNESS  
> Kakashi → Furry → OBINOPE  
> -  
> Anko → Snek  
> Gai → YOUTH!!  
> Kurenai → I'm gonna stab a bitch  
> -  
> Asuma → Smokin'HOT  
> Fugaku → Not Okay  
> Mikoto → Knives  
> Kushina → BOOM Bitch

**_Sanity is a requirement_ ** _ chat _

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** I am confused

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** and I need answers

**BOOM Bitch:** ?

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** my students

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** **@Knives** what is wrong with Obito??????

**BOOM Bitch:** what's wrong with Obito?

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** _that's what I want to know_

**Knives:** Minato, you need to be more specific

**Knives:** what did Obito do?

**Knives:** and what are you confused about?

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** fanfictions

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** I'm confused about fanfictions

**Not Okay:** what are fanfiction?

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** _that's what I want to know_

**BOOM Bitch:** you don't want to know

**Knives:** you don't need to know

**Knives:** now, what was that thing about Obito?

**Not Okay:** what did he do now

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** nothing wrong Fugaku

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** I meant more in terms of mental sanity

**Knives:** OH!

**Knives:** you mean aside from his general anxiety and dysthymia?

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** hiS WHAT????????

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** IS HE OKAY?????

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** _WHY DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THOSE THINGS????_

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** MIKOTO????

**Knives:** well, he has a light form of MPD and he's ADHD

**Knives:** but he's mostly okay

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** define "mostly okay"

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** I am even more concerned now

**Not Okay:** read his medical file Minato

**Not Okay:** you know, the one you were given when he was placed on your team and that gets reviewed every year

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** those things weren't written in his medical file Fugaku

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** this is why I'm asking you

**BOOM Bitch:** well, why don't you go ask Obito himself?

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** I

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** I guess

* * *

**_Team Minato_ ** _ chat _

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** **@Done With This Shit** have you altered your medical file?

**Furry:** what

**Regrets:** ?!?!?!

**Done With This Shit:** ......

**Done With This Shit:** maybe a little?

**Done With This Shit:** is this why Mikoto-baasan came to my house with a few boxes of homemade cookies?

**Done With This Shit:** she doesn't like to talk about it

**Done With This Shit:** and Itachi was with her and he looked like someone killed a kitten in front of him

**Done With This Shit:** the fastest way to make Itachi sad is to make Mikoto-baasan sad

**Done With This Shit:** sensei why did you have to make her sad???

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** **_I_ ** made Mikoto sad......?

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** wait, that's not the point Obito

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** I need you to give me your actual medical file. bring it tomorrow at training.

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** also, you need to tell me the truth Obito

**Done With This Shit:** ...

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** Obito 

**Done With This Shit:** okay sensei

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** okay. now

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** anxiety, dysthymia, MPD and ADHD

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** for how long have you been diagnosed with each one of those and how much they affect you?

**Regrets:** what do you mean???? Obito what???? anxiety? MPD????????

**Furry:** ....what. are those?

**Regrets:** really Kakashi? I can understand the middle two, but anxiety and ADHD are rather common

**Furry:** I don't know a lot of medical stuff okay??

**Done With This Shit:** to answer you, ADHD since I was more or less five

**Done With This Shit:** and anxiety around the same time

**Done With This Shit:** those just make it really difficult for me to concentrate on something for long periods of time, even if the anxiety is worse when I have to deal with people.....I think it's called social anxiety? when it's really bad, it almost makes me throw up and gives me a bad feeling of vertigos

**Done With This Shit:** ADHD I guess it's not that bad.... I know I can't really think clearly about things and I honestly can't stand still for a lot of time

**Done With This Shit:** as for dysthymia, now it has been renamed and it's called Persistent Depressive Disorder....or PDD for short

**Done With This Shit:** because PDD symptoms are easily confused with anxiety, or even ADHD, I've only been diagnosed with it only two years ago... but for this one I'm actually taking meds so it's fine

**Regrets:** when you went away during trainings or missions for a while?

**Done With This Shit:** yeah

**Done With This Shit:** as for MPD.... FYI  **@Furry** , MPD stands for multiple  personality disorder

**Done With This Shit:** I just have some other personalities inside my head, nothing too serious

**Done With This Shit:** unless it's Tobi

**Done With This Shit:** he's a fucking sociopath with a liking for murder

**Done With This Shit:** he's also a manipulative bastard

**Done With This Shit:** and that's everything 

**Furry:** ...... who the fuck is Tobi

**_Done With This Shit_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_Mad Banquet of DARKNESS_ **

* * *

**_Smokin'HOT → Mad Banquet of DARKNESS_ **

**Smokin'HOT:** I think you broke Kakashi

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** I can't break something that's already broken

**Smokin'HOT:** eeeeeh, debatable

* * *

**_Team Minato_ ** _ chat _

**_Furry_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_OBINOPE_ **

**OBINOPE:** OBITO NO

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** OBITO YES!!


	4. Please, do NOT set anything on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatrooms names:
> 
> Minato → WhyAreYouLikeThis → Sunshine  
> Rin → Regrets  
> Obito → Mad Banquet of DARKNESS  
> Kakashi → OBINOPE  
> -  
> Anko → Snek  
> Gai → YOUTH!!  
> Kurenai → I'm gonna stab a bitch  
> -  
> Asuma → Smokin'HOT  
> Fugaku → Not Okay  
> Mikoto → Knives  
> Kushina → BOOM Bitch

**_Team Minato_ ** _ chat _

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** that was so fucking funny holy shit

**OBINOPE:** YOU SET THE UCHIHA COMPOUND ON FIRE

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** BITCH I MIGHT HAVE

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** WHO FUCKING CARES

**Regrets:** obito you can't just set fire to something you don't like

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** LISTEN

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** I see my paper trash, and I set it on fire

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** I see a spider, and I set it on fire

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** one (1) Uchiha pisses me off and I sEt ThEm On FiRE

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** CAPISHE?

**Regrets:** you sure are passive aggressive as fuck

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** your point?

**OBINOPE:** YOU STILL CAN'T SET PEOPLE ON FIRE

**OBINOPE:** THAT'S A CRIME

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** nah 

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:**

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** please do not set any more things on fire

* * *

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** do you ever have a really perfect daydream

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** but then it starts to hurt

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** because you realise you've filled it with all the things missing from your life and suddenly you're hit with the fact it's not real

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** and instead of being an happy refuge from reality it becomes a reminder of the gaping holes in your heart that only fantasies can fill

**Regrets:** Obito are you okay?

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** yeah

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** just thinking

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** I'm fine

**Regrets:** you sure?

* * *

**_Regrets → OBINOPE_ **

**Regrets:** Kakashi

**OBINOPE:** already on my way with cake

**Regrets:** nice

**Regrets:** I've got juice

* * *

**_OBINOPE → WhyAreYouLikeThis_ **

**OBINOPE:** sensei

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** Kushina and I will get there in one hour top

**WhyAreYouLikeThis** : we are caught up in a meeting

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** take care of Obito

**OBINOPE:** I will

* * *

**_Team Minato_ ** _ chat _

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** Tomorrow we will do a different kind of training!

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** bring the three things most important to you at  training and don't be late

**WhyAreYouLikeThis:** also

**_WhyAreYouLikeThis_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_Sunshine_ **

**OBINOPE:**

**Regrets:**

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:**

**Sunshine:** don't judge me Kushina made me do it

* * *

**Sunshine:** now

**Sunshine:** take out the three objects and give one each to your other teammates, me included.

**OBINOPE:**

**OBINOPE:** fine.

**OBINOPE:** I'll start

**OBINOPE:** Rin, you get the first kunai father gave me

**OBINOPE:** while the picture goes to Obito

**OBINOPE:** Sensei you get the book

**Regrets:** my turn

**Regrets:** Kakashi gets the medic book my parents gave me when I was first starting the academy

**Regrets:** Sensei gets the good luck charm my younger sister gave me

**Regrets:** Obito, you get my medic nin certificate

**Regrets:** don't lose it

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** I won't Rin

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** Rin gets the goggles

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** Sensei gets a picture

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** Kakashi gets my anxiety stone, don’t lose it it’s my favourite

**OBINOPE:** I won’t lose it, dumbass

**Sunshine:** great!

**Sunshine:** you will have to treasure those objects for a week, without losing or damaging them

**Sunshine:** good luck! 

* * *

**Regrets:** um

**Regrets:** **@OBINOPE**

**Regrets:** **@Mad Banquet of Darkness**

**Regrets:** where are you????

**Regrets:** sensei is worried

**Regrets:** seriously I can understand Obito being late

**Regrets:** but you too Kakashi?

**OBINOPE:**

**Regrets:** well??

**Sunshine:** WHERE ARE YOU TWO

**Sunshine:** ????

**OBINOPE:** We

**OBINOPE:** We might have a problem

**Sunshine:** what kind of problem gets you three hours late to training Kakashi?

**OBINOPE:** I'm Obito

**Sunshine:**

**Regrets:**

**OBINOPE:**

**Sunshine:** what

**Regrets:** what

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** WHY AM I IN OBITO'S BODY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS EVERYONE


	5. Bodyswap chaos: part 1- revelations AKA the Uchiha are assholes (Mikoto and Fugaku are trying)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatrooms names:
> 
> Minato → Sunshine  
> Rin → Regrets → Who Hurt My Boy  
> Obito → Mad Banquet of DARKNESS → I hate this  
> Kakashi → OBINOPE → Pain  
> -  
> Anko → Snek  
> Gai → YOUTH!!  
> Kurenai → I'm gonna stab a bitch  
> -  
> Asuma → Smokin'HOT  
> Fugaku → Not Okay  
> Mikoto → Knives  
> Kushina → BOOM Bitch

**_Team Minato_ ** _ chat _

**Sunshine:** how did that even happen

**Sunshine:** ???????

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** can you wait until me and Obito get there?

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** I want my phone back

**OBINOPE:** same

**Sunshine:** fine

**Sunshine:** hurry up

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** **@OBINOPE** why is everyone glaring at me?

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** why is everyone glaring at _ you _

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** ???????????????????

**OBINOPE:** Just hurry up and get out of there

**OBINOPE:** Did you lock the house?

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** yes???????

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** now answer me???????

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** this is terrifying

**OBINOPE:** Kakashi

**OBINOPE:** just

**OBINOPE:** just get out of there

**OBINOPE:** ignore them

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:**

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** fine

* * *

**Regrets:** this is weird

**Regrets:** did you guys switch phones?

**OBINOPE:** Yes, this is Kakashi again

**_OBINOPE_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_Pain_ **

**Pain:** and yes it's weird

**Pain:** I know

**Mad Banquet of DARKNESS:** yeah it's tragic

**_Mad Banquet of DARKNESS_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_I hate this_ **

**I hate this:** also Kakashi 

**I hate this:** do you even clean your house

**I hate this:** ??????????

**Pain:** yes I do

**I hate this:** doubt

**Pain:** _yes I do_

**Pain:** also

**Pain:** why was everyone glaring at me

**Pain:** you

**Pain:** me in your body

**Pain:** or whatever

**Sunshine:** I would like to know as well

**I hate this:** ....

**I hate this:** **@Pain** I'll pm you

* * *

**_I hate this_ ** _ ⟶  _ **_Pain_ **

**I hate this:** look

**I hate this:** and I can’t believe I’m actually going to tell you this

**I hate this:** you guys ∼ _ know _ ∼ my clan doesn't like me right

**Pain:** you did mention that fact, yes

**I hate this:** well

**I hate this:** the whole glaring

**I hate this:** is their way to remind me of the fact

**I hate this:** if they could chase me out of the compound they probably would

**I hate this:** and a few times people broke into my house

**I hate this:** ergo why I asked if you locked it

**I hate this:** and it was scary af and people used to try and actually hurt me for real

**I hate this:** but Fugaku found out and now they don't try anymore

**I hate this:** even if they still break my things and try to scare me away

**I hate this:** so by now I just

**I hate this:** learnt

**I hate this:** not to let it bother me anymore

**Pain:** I

**Pain:** why would they do something like that

**I hate this:** :shrug:

**Pain:** they're your family

**Pain:** they shouldn't hurt you

**Pain:** what kind of family does that???

* * *

**_Team Minato_ ** _ chat _

**I hate this:** Kakashi, I don't know

**I hate this:** it's just

**I hate this:** I'm never enough for them

**I hate this:** no matter what I do or how much I try, it's as if they don't even  _ see _ me

**I hate this:** the other Uchiha are so fucking obsessed with being the best at everything, that me being me is pretty much a personal offence to them bc I'm not good  at the whole shinobi thing and even if I  _ try _

**I hate this:** they only care when I fuck up and make mistakes, and when I actually do something right I can't even be happy about it bc 'I was supposed to do it right anyway' and 'there's nothing to be happy about' and then I'm constantly reminded that I'm the only average person in a clan of fucking geniuses

**I hate this:** if I can even be considered average considering you guys are my teammates

**Pain:** what do you mean?

**I hate this:** as if you don't know

**I hate this:** I mean

**I hate this:** usually I'm not bothered by it but you're a literal genius and a prodigy and sensei is the same and from what I've heard, there is the chance of him becoming Hokage

**I hate this:** and Rin is great at what she does, like, she wanted to become a medic before she even decided to be a shinobi and then she has her parents' support and the best thing is that no matter how hard or complicated something is

**I hate this:** she just

**I hate this:** does it

**I hate this:** and I know that she studies and trains a lot

**I hate this:** but she makes it look so fucking effortless

**I hate this:** so

**I hate this:** I guess I'm a little envious

**I hate this:** but then I feel guilty about feeling envious 'cause in the end it's just my fault if I fuck shit up all the time

**I hate this:** and that I could just try harder

**I hate this:** and maybe the ADHD and anxiety and the other things are just excuses you know?

**I hate this:** what kind of person needs two hours just to get out of bed?

**I hate this:** or can't pay attention for more than a goddamn minute????

**I hate this:** I should

**I hate this:** idk

**I hate this:** stop whining about feeling constantly tired and spent?

**I hate this:** train more?

**I hate this:** I don't know what to do

**I hate this:** I think

**I hate this:** I think I gave up on trying to be accepted by the other Uchiha a long time ago

**I hate this:** and that the only reason I'm still going around saying that I'm going to get my sharingan one day it's bc otherwise I'd just

**I hate this:** give up on everything

**I hate this:** and I don't want that

**I hate this:** so I'm still being stupid and holding on onto the small hope I have that getting the sharingan will maybe give me some sort of acceptance, or that it will make people stop glaring

**I hate this:** but then I feel even more stupid for holding on to that

**I hate this:** I mean

**I hate this:** What kind of family tells you to die?

**Sunshine:** WHAT?????

**I hate this:** SENSEI???

**I hate this:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE

**I hate this:** wait

**I hate this:** **@Pain** tell me we're still in PM and that sensei being here is just a bad dream

**Pain:**

**Pain:** We

**Pain:** We're in the group chat

**Pain:** I'm sorry I swear I didn't notice

**Pain:** I would've told you if I had noticed

**I hate this:** I

**I hate this:** I need to go

**Sunshine:** Obito wait

**_I hate this_ ** _ is offline _

* * *

**_Regrets_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_Who Hurt My Boy_ **

**Who Hurt My Boy:** why did I just see Obito running towards the forest and why was he crying

**Who Hurt My Boy:** I just wanna talk

**Who Hurt My Boy:** (and it was kinda weird because of the body swap thingy)

**Pain:** read up

**Sunshine:** read up

**Who Hurt My Boy:**

**Who Hurt My Boy:** oh

**Who Hurt My Boy:** I didn't know

**Pain:** none of us did

**Sunshine:** Me neither

**Sunshine:** I feel like I failed him

**Who Hurt My Boy:** and I've known him since we were four

**Who Hurt My Boy:** if there's someone who failed him that's me

**Who Hurt My Boy:** I knew the relationship he had/has with his clan isn't ideal

**Who Hurt My Boy:** but I didn't think it was this bad

**Who Hurt My Boy:** I should've noticed something

**Who Hurt My Boy:** _anything_

**Pain:** none of us could've know

**Pain:** I doubt that if I hadn't brought it up Obito would've told us

**Who Hurt My Boy:**

**Who Hurt My Boy:** Obito has always been good at hiding how he really feels

**Sunshine:** we're going to give him some time to think

**Sunshine:** then we're going to go find him

**Sunshine:** and worse come worse I'll get Kushina

**Sunshine:** sounds good?

**Who Hurt My Boy:** Yes sensei

**Pain:** good for me


	6. Bodyswap chaos: part 2- or Where tf did Obito go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatrooms names:
> 
> Minato → Sunshine  
> Rin → Who Hurt My Boy → Distressed  
> Obito → I hate this  
> Kakashi → Pain  
> -  
> Anko → Snek  
> Gai → YOUTH!!  
> Kurenai → I'm gonna stab a bitch  
> -  
> Asuma → Smokin'HOT  
> Fugaku → Not Okay  
> Mikoto → Knives  
> Kushina → BOOM Bitch

**_Team Minato_ ** _ chat _

**Who Hurt My Boy:** okay we shouldn’t have waited I can’t find him-

**Sunshine:** Rin

**Sunshine:** Rin, calm down, okay?

**Sunshine:** Obito is still in Kakashi’s body, so I doubt he’ll go that far or that he’ll stay away for so long

**Who Hurt My Boy:** you don’t understand sensei

**Who Hurt My Boy:** there was this one time when we were still at the academy that one kid, i think it was just one at least, he really had it out for Obito and no one did anything and I don’t remember how it got to that point but Obito was really, really crying and he ended up running away and we didn’t see him for a week

**Who Hurt My Boy:** I’m really scared sensei

**Sunshine:** I’m sure it won’t happen again.

**Sunshine:** Kushina is a sensor, if we can’t find him we’ll ask her

**Sunshine:** okay?

**Who Hurt My Boy** : okay

* * *

**_Pain → I hate this_ **

**Pain:** Obito please come back

**Pain:** Rin is worried

**Pain:** Sensei is worried

**Pain:** where are you????

**Pain:** Obito please come back

* * *

**_We’re All Crazy Here_ ** _ chat _

**_Snek_ ** _ added  _ **_Pain_ ** _ to chat _

**Snek:** fucking spill where is obito

**Pain:** what’s this???

**Snek:** unimportant

**Snek:** where the fuck is Obito

**Snek:** answer me Hatake

**Pain:** I have no idea of who you are I’m not going to tell you wtf

**Snek:** I’m Anko

**Snek:** tell me

**Snek:** now

**I'm gonna stab a bitch:** Kakashi, this is Kurenai

**I'm gonna stab a bitch:** if you find anything, please tell us

**YOUTH!!:** MY ETERNAL RIVAL 

**Pain:** ugh

**YOUTH!!:** WE ALL DEEPLY CARE ABOUT OBITO

**YOUTH!!:** SO IF YOU FIND HIM TELL US

**Pain:**

**Pain:** okay

**Pain:** But I really don’t know where he went

**Snek:** I remember him talking about a favourite place

**Snek:** but I don’t remember which place it was

**Snek:** fuck

* * *

**_Pain → Snek_ **

**Pain:** what place

**Snek:** as I said

**Snek:** I don’t remember

**Snek:** Obito called it with a name tho

**Pain:** do you know anything about this place?

**Snek:** …

**Snek:** should be real close to water, either a lake or a river

**Pain:** thanks

* * *

**_Team Minato_ ** _ chat _

**Pain:** [ _ we.gotta.find.a.place.jpg _ ]

**Pain:** **@everyone**

**Sunshine:** I already have some ideas

**Who Hurt My Boy:** at least we have a lead

**Sunshine:** we can only hope for the best now

* * *

**Pain:** okay I just checked and obito just went offline

**Pain:** i’m not even going to deny how much worried i am rn

* * *

**_Who Hurt My Boy → I hate this_ **

**Who Hurt My Boy:** obito are you okay???

**Who Hurt My Boy:** can you please tell me where you went?

**Who Hurt My Boy:** we’re all really worried

**Who Hurt My Boy:** and kakashi even admitted it

**Who Hurt My Boy:** we’re trying to find you, wherever you are

**Who Hurt My Boy:** we aren’t going to judge i swear

**Who Hurt My Boy:** at least tell me if you’re okay???

**Who Hurt My Boy:** please

**BOT:** Your message could not be delivered because you don’t share a server with the recipient or you disabled direct messages on your shared server, recipient is only accepting direct messages from friends, or you were blocked by the recipient.

**Who Hurt My Boy:** What?

**BOT:** Your message could not be delivered because you don’t share a server with the recipient or you disabled direct messages on your shared server, recipient is only accepting direct messages from friends, or you were blocked by the recipient.

* * *

**_Team Minato_ ** _ chat _

**Who Hurt My Boy:** **@everyone** Obito blocked me

**Pain:** what???

**Who Hurt My Boy:** Obito

**Who Hurt My Boy:** Blocked me

**Who Hurt My Boy:** on DMs

**Sunshine:** …

**Sunshine:** I’ll try to see if I can contact him

* * *

**_Sunshine → I hate this_ **

**Sunshine:** Obito

**BOT:** Your message could not be delivered because you don’t share a server with the recipient or you disabled direct messages on your shared server, recipient is only accepting direct messages from friends, or you were blocked by the recipient.

* * *

**_Team Minato_ ** _ chat _

**Sunshine:** I’m blocked too

**Pain:** …

**Pain:** should I try see if I am too?

**Who Hurt My Boy:** I don’t know

**Who Hurt My Boy:** I want you to try but what if he blocks you too?? or if he already blocked you??

**Pain:** I’ll send him only one message

**Pain:** If Obito answers… that’s on him, and I won’t push

**Sunshine:** that sounds reasonable

**Sunshine:** Please do it

* * *

**_Pain → I hate this_ **

**Pain:** first of all, if you haven’t already blocked me, don’t you dare do it

**Pain:** secondly… we’re all worried about you

**I hate this:** even you?

**Pain:** yes

**Pain:** Please come back

**I hate this:** ask that again and I will block you too

**Pain:** where are you?

**Pain:** can you tell me that at least?

**Pain:** Obito?

**BOT:** Your message could not be delivered because you don’t share a server with the recipient or you disabled direct messages on your shared server, recipient is only accepting direct messages from friends, or you were blocked by the recipient.

* * *

**_Team Minato_ ** _ chat _

**Pain:** he answered my message but then he also blocked me right after

**Who Hurt My Boy:** FUCK

**_Who Hurt My Boy_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_Distressed_ **

**Distressed:** fucking hell

**Pain:**

**Sunshine:**

**Distressed:** what

**Pain:** I never heard you swear

**Distressed:** goddamnit Kakashi

**Distressed:** now is not the time

**Pain:** sorry

* * *

**_I hate this → Pain_ **

**Pain:** you’re still blocked

**Pain:** but here

**Pain:** [ _ image.jpeg _ ]

* * *

**_Team Minato_ ** _ chat _

**Pain:** **@everyone**

**Distressed:** kakashi i love you

**Distressed:** but it’s the middle of the night

**Pain:** I think I know where Obito is and I’m going right now

**Sunshine:** Go get him

**Pain:** I’ll try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first who can guess where Obito went, gets to decide how to end the body swap ;)


End file.
